O Chevette Vermelho
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: Mais uma vez o carro de Rukia a deixa na mão. A quem ela irá recorrer para ajudá-la?


**Autora**: Stéfani // **Shipper**: IchiRuki

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NÃO me pertence~!

*****

* * *

-

**O Chevette vermelho**

**-**

* * *

**Rua Elm, 5:38pm – Karakura.**

- Droga de carro! – ralhou Rukia quando seu carro _pifou_ mais uma vez no meio da estrada.

Kuchiki Rukia era uma mulher simples, batalhadora, de belos olhos azuis e pele alva. Seus cabelos contrastavam com sua pele, negros. Dona de um gênio um tanto quanto forte, a morena tinha muitas qualidades, mas uma delas não era a paciência.

- Atende.. Atende logo. – falava sozinha ao telefone.

*****

Há poucas semanas ela estava noiva de _Kensei_*, mas devido a alguns incidentes envolvendo um certo ruivo, seu noivado foi por água abaixo. Saiu de casa e foi morar em um apartamento perto de uma clínica na cidade.

_- Alô? – falou uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha._

- Preciso da sua ajuda. – disse Rukia.

_- Outra vez o carro? – perguntou a voz._

- Sim.

_- Onde você está?_

- Na rua Elm.

_- Ok, já estou indo._

- Obrigada. – disse antes do homem desligar.

Alguns minutos se passaram após a ligação. A morena cada vez ficava mais impaciente, e para _ajudar_, começou a chover.

- Raios, o que mais vai acontecer? – ralhou enquanto entrava no carro.

*****

Estava anoitecendo e nada dele chegar. A chuva só piorava. Já eram 6 horas quando ela finalmente vê uma caminhonete estacionando ao seu lado.

- Enfim ele chegou! – disse para si mesma, não contendo um pequeno sorriso nos lábios quando o viu sair do carro. Ela abaixou um pouco o vidro do carro para poder falar com ele.

- Desculpe pela demora, pequena. O trânsito 'tava um inferno. – disse o ruivo.

- Mais tarde conversamos sobre isso. – Rukia falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Agora você pode ver o que aconteceu com o meu carro?

- Claro, apesar de já saber o que ele tem. – ele respondeu – Você não acha que já 'tá na hora de trocar de carro?

- Já falamos sobre isso. Esse foi o primeiro carro do meu avô, e ele passou para a mamãe que passou para mim. Não posso me desfazer dele. – falou emburrada – Ele tem muitas histórias para contar. – completou.

- Muitas mesmo. – disse o ruivo sorrindo.

- Idiota. – a morena não pôde deixar de sorrir também.

O carro de Rukia era um Chevette vermelho. Era como se fosse a herança da família Kuchiki, passado de geração a geração.

*****

Alguns minutos depois a chuva já havia parado e o ruivo havia terminado de consertar o carro da morena.

- Prontinho. – disse ele, debruçando-se na janela do carro.

- Quanto é? – ela perguntou.

- Você sabe que não precisa pagar.

- Ichigo, sério, quanto que é?

- Rukia, não precisa pagar.

- Então nunca mais vou ligar para você. – ela virou o rosto.

- Ei pequena, duvido que você encontre outro mecânico 24h como eu. – ele disse num tom brincalhão, virando o rosto dela para si.

- Por favor, Ichi. – ela o olhou com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono.

Uma das coisas que Rukia fazia que Ichigo não conseguia resistir era aquela cara. Aqueles olhos azuis o hipnotizavam de tal forma como nenhuma outra conseguia.

Ichigo então, abriu a porta do carro e puxou Rukia para fora, encostando-a no mesmo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Ichigo? – perguntou a morena, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Cobrando pelo conserto do carro. – respondeu ele antes de tomar os lábios de Rukia para si.

Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto, colando ainda mais seus corpos. Ficaram naquele beijo voraz e cheio de desejo por alguns minutos, parando apenas pela falta de ar.

- Você tem planos para hoje à noite? – perguntou Rukia.

- Hm.. Acho que não, alguma coisa em mente, pequena? – disse o ruivo.

- Você. Lá no meu apartamento. – falou e deu um selinho nele – E uma deliciosa pizza.

- Fechado. Passo lá às 7 horas.

- Vou ficar esperando, moranguinho. – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Até a noite, pequena.

- Até. – despediu-se ela com um beijo.

*****

Rukia sabia que sempre que precisasse poderia contar com Ichigo, não só em relação ao seu carro, mas em tudo, assim como o ruivo poderia contar com ela...

...e o Chevette vermelho agradecia isso.

* * *

**Owari**.

* * *

Espero que gostem ^^ Foi feita para o I concurso de oneshot da comu** IchiRuki fanfics** ;)

**NOTA*** ~ Eu havia dito que o ex-noivo da Rukia era o Kaien, e depois botei ele como vizinho do Ichi XD Ahh, é que eu amo ele, e acabei esquecendo desse detalhe . E pra não mudar a outra história, finjam que o ex-noivo da Rukia é o Kensei *-* Depois faço uma historinha contando sobre eles aushaush

Agradeço a Kimi-chan do que me avisou ;)


End file.
